Counterpart
by Lauren779
Summary: Better synopsis inside. A device sends Clark, Lois, Oliver, Chloe, and Tess to a different universe where they meet their counterparts.
1. Chapter 1

**COUNTERPART**

**A/N:** I had an idea for this story back in 2009. I had started and posted some of it, and then deleted (maybe not completely from other places I posted it on)/stopped writing the whole thing because I was not happy with my writing, and it didn't feel right. I decided to start re-writing this story again because I have come up with a new angle that works better, and also because I am missing Smallville terribly.

If this story sounds familiar to some, that is because the premise is semi-the-same, but I am changing some of the features/characters. There really is no timeline for this story. However, Lex is alive/never been cloned/MIA /doesn't know Clark is the Blur, Tess is good, Chloe still has her meteor powers, and Lois knows Clark's secret.

Anyway…thanks for reading.

**SYNOPSIS: **A scientist is on the verge of building a portal that will allow him to constantly view a red sky that is seen when the sun rises. However, unbeknownst to him, Lex makes a couple of modifications to the device. Meanwhile, a 'meteor-freak' attack causes devastation amongst the citizens of Metropolis and Smallville, starting an all out war to keep the humans safe from the meta-humans. Chloe, suspecting foul play about the device being built, brings Oliver and Tess along with her to investigate. Unknown to them, Clark and Lois are also tasked to write about the device for the Daily Planet. A freak accident causes the five of them to face their counterparts in an alternate reality, with no way to get back home.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

THE aging man carefully balanced two thermoses of coffee in one hand, and three rolls of schematics in the other, while ascending the narrow flight of stairs that lead to his sanctuary. His sanctuary was not as magnificent as he made it sound out to be, but it had four very large windows where he was able to see the sun rise every morning. As a man of science, he was fascinated and perplexed by the beauty of how the sun, when positioned at the right moment, would light up the sky in a fiery red.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he saw the red sky. He was a boy, no younger than five—or six, and for some reason, even though he was a heavy sleeper, was awoken. Through the cracks in his blinds he saw a red sky. Oh, how magnificent it was. He had never seen anything like that before, and for a minute he thought he was on a different planet. From that moment on, he became transfixed with that red sky. He would awake before every sunrise just to see it again for a split second. He spent his youth and adult years studying astronomy, physics—anything to do with space—to feed his obsession to see the red sky permanently, but sadly it was just an illusion.

Until now, anyway.

He unrolled the three schematics, carefully placing them on the large desk. Each schematic had drawings of machine parts and series of complex numbers to go along with them. He had finally found a way to build the red sky he loved so dearly, so he could spend his retiring days gazing at its beauty whenever he wanted—whenever anybody wanted. All he really needed was money, competent people to help him, and a large enough place to put his device so he and others could view it.

His attention turned to the light knocking on the door. Someone had become interested in his ideas, and he proposed they meet before sunrise so he could show them the true purpose of his life's work. He ran down the stairs, giddy taking over him. He tried to contain his excitement as he opened the door.

"Dr. James Ryerson," The bald man said, as James moved out of the way to allow him in.

"Mr. Luthor," He replied. "You're just in time."

He led him up the narrow stairs while thanking him for meeting him so early in the morning.

"Can I pour you a cup of coffee?"

"I'm good," Lex replied as he curiously looked down at the schematics. He always considered himself to be brilliant, but even he couldn't make sense of these drawings. He turned back to face Dr. Ryerson, who was looking out the window. The sun was starting to come up.

"It has to be at the right spot," He said. "Otherwise you won't see it."

"I must admit I was an early riser. But never this early," Lex replied.

The Doctor turned to Lex and smiled. "You are missing out."

They waited in silence as the sun had begun to slowly rise over the horizon. Then, just as he said, the sky was graced with a fiery red that even Lex would admit was beautiful.

"It doesn't last long enough," The Doctor said sadly.

"So that's what all this is for?" Lex asked while pointing to the schematics. The Doctor nodded his head.

"Tell me what this machine is supposed to do," Lex probed, to which the Doctor gladly explained.

It was essentially a machine that would be built to transcend both time and space; a portal of continuousness that would relay a feed of a consistent red sky, and people would be able to look at it from one spot.

Lex knew this man was a genius, but the complexity of his designs and what he was doing it for seemed trivial for just a red sky. He wouldn't agree to a project like this just to appease an old man. He saw untapped potential in this machine, and had his own use, as well as bigger intentions for this device. But he needed Dr. Ryerson, as he was the only one capable of understanding how to build it.

"What do you say, Mr. Luthor? Will you give an old guy a chance?"

Lex smiled. "I'll contact you sometime tomorrow to get you in touch with your new team." He extended his hand; James shook it.

* * *

PERRY White stormed into the Daily Planet bullpen, his face red with anger, as he held up a copy of the Inquisitor for everyone to see. Since Lex Luthor had relinquished control and ownership of the Daily Planet, it had taken some time for the newspaper company to get back on its feet after their credibility had been attacked. Although sales were starting to increase again, there really had been nothing to report except for the odd story of the mysterious 'Blur.' The last big headline they had was about Lex stepping down, and that had been more of a relief for the reporters working in the Planet than for the citizens of Metropolis.

"Can anyone tell me what is wrong with this picture?" Perry hollered so loudly that caused almost everyone to stiffen up.

After what seemed like an eternity of dead silence, a voice from the back of the room said, "Yeah. You're holding a copy of the Inquisitor."

Clark shifted in his chair to see Lois walking toward Perry with a cup of coffee in her hand. She was the only woman he knew that could go head-to-head with Perry and be completely unfazed.

Perry gave an exasperated sigh. "No, Lane. That is not what is wrong with this picture. What is wrong is that the Inquisitor is beating us in sales by 10%."

Lois was now in Perry's face. "As someone who worked for the Inquisitor"—she grabbed paper from his hand, glanced at it while slightly smirking—"it's not that much of an accomplishment, considering their headlines are hogwash."

Clark watched as Lois threw the paper into the garbage. If anyone could comment on the Inquisitor, it was Lois, who had stated from past experience that they were less concerned with the quality of writing, and more concerned with the gossip.

Perry frowned before he focused his attention on the other employees gawking at the two of them. "Get us back to number one people, otherwise you won't be reporters anymore." With that, he stormed back into his office and slammed it shut.

Lois made her way back to her desk, as others slowly started to get back to work.

"You know, Lois," Clark began to say, as Lois sat down in her chair, "I think you are the only person here that could do that to White, and not get fired."

Lois laughed. "Me and Perry have an understanding."

Clark raised an eyebrow as he asked, "And what would that be?"

"I get the job done, Smallville. It's in my blood."

* * *

OLIVER stepped off the elevator of the Watchtower to see Tess Mercer sitting by the computers. She didn't even turn around to greet him, only waving a hand to acknowledge his presence.

"Nice to see you too, Tess," Oliver said as he made his way closer to her. He noticed she was watching a feed of what looked like Central City.

"Impulse is responding to a situation," Tess said before Oliver could ask. "He's got it under control. Cyborg and Black Canary are in Keystone assessing the damage."

"Gotcha," Oliver said as he looked around. "Where is Chloe?"

"She is at the Isis Foundation," Tess answered, and she could tell by Oliver's expression that he was surprised. After all, Chloe hadn't really been active in the Foundation for quite some time. "I think she needed to do more to help people."

Oliver nodded his head. It was a good organization, helping meteor-infected people come to terms with what had happened to them. However, sometimes he felt that Chloe still hadn't come to terms with hers, but it was a thought he kept to himself.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Tess asked, which caused Oliver to smile.

"Actually there is. I have a proposition for you."

"For me?" Tess asked incredulously.

"You are a smart woman, and you know the ins-and-outs of the business world like no other."

"Thank you?"

Oliver laughed. "What I meant to say is, running Queens Industry has been kind of a challenge considering I'm, well, engaged in other nightly activities. So, I was wondering if you would like a job at Queen Industries as vice-president?"

Tess was taken aback, considering not too long ago, her and everyone else were sworn enemies and not at all friends. She was actually speechless.

"You don't have to come up with an answer right now," Oliver said. "But I could really use your help. And since LexCorp wasn't run into the ground while Lionel and Lex were MIA, I think you are the perfect candidate."

"You are willing to trust a Luthor?"

"Maybe not two years ago," Oliver said. "But you've changed Tess. You're not like them. Clark is a strong believer in redemption. He saw the good in you, and now we all see it."

Tess quickly turned away, feeling her face flush. Clark had saved her from herself, and he gave her a chance to redeem herself—and she did, because deep down she really wanted to. She had never had friends, but The League, Clark, Chloe, Lois, and Oliver had become her closest set of friends. Something she had longed for her whole life.

* * *

THE counseling session for the afternoon was coming to a close. There had been a lot of familiar and new faces at the Isis Foundation that made Chloe realize that starting this venture up again had been a good idea. In particular, there were three new members that sat with each other, and didn't say much other than their names. In the middle was Yuri. He was tall, and very built, with short dark hair and even darker eyes. To his right was Josh. He was average height and build with short blonde hair and blue eyes. To Yuri's left was Kyle. He was the complete opposite of the two of them. He was thin and lanky, and had long brown hair that covered most of his face. They never stated what their meteor ability was, but that wasn't very common to do so.

"Thanks for coming," Chloe said as she started to wrap up the session. "It's always important to remember that while you think you are alone with what you are dealing with, you never really are."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

LOIS opened the door of the Talon apartment as she said, "Chloe! You home? I come bearing gifts." The 'gift' was actually a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza from Smallville's famous Ma and Pa Pizza Shop that only used ingredients, meats and produce from Smallville's local businesses and farms, which included the Kent's. On a regular night it was busy and the wait was long, but it was always 100% worth it.

"Please tell me you didn't drive all the way down from Metropolis for pizza?" Chloe asked as she emerged from the washroom and made her way into the kitchen.

"And to visit my favorite cousin," Lois said as she opened the pizza box and placed it on the counter, while Chloe set down two plates.

Chloe gave Lois a sideway glance. "I'm your _only_ cousin."

"But if I had more," Lois said in-between bites of pizza, "you would be my favorite."

Chloe just shook her head as she took out two beers from the fridge and set them down before she helped herself to a slice. After a moment she said, "God. This pizza is amazing."

"And that's why I love small towns," Lois said, which caused Chloe to almost choke on her pizza.

"Since when?"

"It has its charms." Lois noticed Chloe's raised eyebrow. She wasn't fooling anyone, especially her cousin. "Okay, so Smallville is a nice break from Metropolis. That, and, well, Clark grew up here."

Chloe grabbed her beer and took a sip. "You know what Lois. Maybe the city and the small town life is what is in store for the Sullivan-Lane cousins."

Lois too grabbed her beer, and looked as if she was contemplating what Chloe had just said. After a moment, Lois responded with, "I actually like the sound of that."

* * *

CLARK was on top of a building listening to the sounds of the city. Once he committed to being the 'Blur', he decided to devote a few hours each night to help those who couldn't help themselves.

In particular, Clark was focused once again on Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim and his thugs. He had foiled some of Ugly's illicit plans, but tonight was different. Instead of importing drugs, they were targeting people, and for Clark this had made it personal.

"I already paid Mr. Mannheim this month," Clark heard an older Asian man say as two thugs surrounded him. Despite Metropolis's best efforts in maintaining order, there were certain districts that were notorious for being bullied by gangs. These gangs preyed on people who came to Metropolis for a better life. The victims of these gangs were people trying to earn an honest living, and without knowing any better, these gangs would offer 'protection', but their protection had come at a high cost.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Chen. Mr. Mannheim wants his money," One of the thugs said.

"But I do not have the money for the next month yet," Mr. Chen said, and Clark could hear the despair in his voice.

"I guess that means you'll have to pay another way," The second Thug said as he pulled out a 12-inch retractable blade.

"Please," Mr. Chen begged. "I just need more time."

"I'm afraid time has run out," The first Thug said, as the second Thug lunged at Mr. Chen with the knife.

It took Clark less than a millisecond to get in front of Mr. Chen. The knife had made contact with his chest causing fragments of the knife to fly everywhere.

The second Thug recoiled his hand while clutching it in pain, causing the rest of the retractable knife to fall to the ground.

"My hand! It's broken!" The second Thug exclaimed, as his friend looked around frantically to see who, or what, had intervened in their kill.

"It's the damn Blur," The second Thug said, but it was too late. The first Thug was already on the ground, and seconds later he had joined his friend wrapped around in fence link, with the 'S' symbol burned on the street pavement.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked Mr. Chen from the shadows as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"You saved my life—thank you," Mr. Chen said in disbelief. "I don't know how to repay you."

"There is no need to repay me," Clark responded. Before Mr. Chen could say anything, Clark was off into the distance of the night.

* * *

TESS made sure the police were on the scene to where Clark had told her there was trouble, before she decided to call it a night. After she shut down Watchtower, she decided to take a stroll on the streets of Metropolis before heading home.

She had to admit that she always loved the night. The way the air was cooler, and how the lights lit up the city—it had always been her favorite time of the day.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the eerie illuminating sign of LexCorp. There was a time, when it was known as LuthorCorp, where she had been just as ruthless as her half-brother and father. She had hurt enough people when she was blinded by her own self-loathing, that there were some days she didn't even know if she could forgive herself, let alone how her friends could ever forgive her for what she put them through.

"Don't tell me we have to have this same conversation again," A voice from behind said, which caused Tess to turn around. It was Oliver, donning his Green Arrow gear. "Self-pity really isn't a good color on you."

"Thanks for noticing," Tess replied back while shoving her hands in her trench-coat pocket. "And I wasn't pitying myself—I was thinking."

"And what were you thinking about?" Oliver inquired.

"Your offer. Every time I see"—she took a hand out of her pocket and pointed to the LexCorp sign—"_that_, I am reminded of where I started and how many people I have hurt. I have tried to make it right. The League, you, Clark, Lois and Chloe, have been helping me see a better version of myself that I thought was lost all together."

She paused before continuing, "And I realized that if I want to break free from anything Luthor, I need to continue to make a difference and help people that extends beyond the League and Watchtower. So, if the offer still stands, I would be honored to continue your family's Legacy and be the Vice President of Queen Industries."

Oliver smiled. "I'm really glad you said that. While I can't promise it will be easy, it will be rewarding. You'll help a lot of people Tess, especially me."

Oliver extended his hand, and Tess shook it.

* * *

DOCTOR James Ryerson navigated his BMW into the massive warehouse facility that Mr. Luthor had set up for him. As he pulled in, he noticed there was a limousine surrounded by five other black SUVs. He pulled his car to a stop, and as he got out of his car, so did Mr. Luthor.

"Dr. Ryerson," Lex said as the two men met each other halfway. "Thanks for coming so early in the morning."

"I was up anyway," James responded, and got a small smile from Lex.

"Of course. I sometimes forget there are people out there that are earlier risers than I am." It was still early morning, but already the air was hot. "Come. I want to introduce you to your new team."

Ryerson followed Lex into the massive warehouse. At first glance, Ryerson was impressed. It was bigger than he had thought it was going to be, with various rooms and levels, which worked out perfectly for his device. There were already a bunch of scientists getting things organized, and Ryerson had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Understandably, this isn't going to be the final product," Lex began to say as he looked around the semi-dull warehouse. "LexCorp plans to turn this area into an Observation deck, where citizens of Metropolis and tourists can, by paying a small fee, view this red sky too. I think it would boost the economy."

Lex stopped in front of a long metal table that had a drawing of what the Observation Deck would look like. Ryerson was in awe. The picture, which showed a large Deck, a beautiful lot with green grass, trees, and benches, was hardly something Ryerson could picture becoming on this gravel dirt road.

"I must say Mr. Luthor, your vision is greater than mine."

"Please, call me Lex. And while I will admit I have an eye for business, this won't be possible without your device."

"I am happy to get started on it."

"That's exactly what I want to hear. But first, let me introduce you to Dr. Steven Odell."

Dr. Ryerson didn't even notice the other man, who was standing quietly behind Lex. Ryerson guessed this man was in his early forties, and he looked every bit the scientist he did when he was that age.

"Dr. Odell is one of my longest supervisory directors at LexCorp's science facility. Together we have worked on many great projects to better the health and lives of the citizens of Metropolis. He is the only man I trust well enough to see your vision brought to life."

Dr. Odell extended his hand to Ryerson, while saying, "When Lex came to me with your designs, and what you were planning to do with them, I knew I had to be a part of it. The complexity of your schematics—I feel like I can learn a lot by working for you."

"Working _with_ me," Ryerson corrected as he shook Dr. Odell's hand.

"I brought my team of people. They are highly competent and will follow your instructions if you tell them what to do." Dr. Odell pointed to bunch of people in lab coats in the far end of the room. "They are just as eager to meet you and get started on this as I am."

"I won't keep you," Lex began to say. "If you need anything for the device just call and I will get it as soon as possible."

"Thank you Mr. Luthor," Dr. Ryerson said as he quickly waved goodbye and walked over to greet the other scientists.

Before Dr. Odell made his way over, Lex grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer.

"I want you to keep an eye on Dr. Ryerson and his device. I have a slight modification for it, and when the time is ready, I will give it to you. Understood?"

"Understood, Mr. Luthor."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

YURI was sitting on an old-tethered couch in his parent's bungalow basement, with a video game controller in his hands, absently listening to Josh and Kyle come up with ideas on how to shake up Metropolis and Smallville to the core. Yuri, Josh, and Kyle, were all twenty-five years old, and all went to Smallville High together. After the three of them just barely graduated from that hellhole, they came out of that school with no prospects in life, which labeled them as disappointments to their parents.

Yuri knew why life for the three of them was so damn difficult. Even though most citizens of Smallville knew that the meteor rocks had given certain people power, those who were not infected still had a hard time coming to terms to what meteor infected people were actually capable of. Yuri believed they were gods, and should be treated and feared as such.

Yuri placed the controller on the small coffee table. He was done listening to Josh and Kyle's plans that would do nothing but ruffle feathers. He wanted to make a bold statement that would change the world forever.

"Your ideas suck," He said while crossing his arms. If Kyle and Josh were offended, they didn't show it.

"How so?" Josh asked. "We've been talking for an hour and you've contributed nothing."

"If we want to make a statement, we make a statement. The more casualties the better."

"And how do you suppose that?" Kyle asked.

"Simple, because in case you idiots forgot, the stupid Blur is running amuck in Smallville and Metropolis."

"We haven't forgotten," Josh said with an exasperated sigh. "We just haven't come up with a plan to deal with him."

Yuri laughed. "It's quite easy, Josh. We don't deal with him. We let him do his thing."

"I don't understand," Kyle said softly.

"The Blur is fast. But not fast enough to be in three places at once. Josh, since your ability is electricity, during rush hour, you will kill everyone using the Metro line. Once the Blur gets there to help those lucky bastards fortunate enough to survive, we will simultaneously take out two other locations where the most people will be in."

"What other places do you have in mind?" Josh asked.

"The Great Metropolis Mall for one. That has massive amounts of people in it all the time. I'll be able to take them out with an explosion."

"And the last place?" Kyle asked.

"LexCorp power plant. Just a small spark from your abilities Kyle will be enough to send the whole thing crumbling down," Yuri answered.

"It's a suicide mission," Josh added as a reminder, knowing there was no way any of them would come out alive after this.

"No. It will be our legacy. Anyone who is Meteor Infected will worship us. We will do more good for our community than the joke that is the Isis Foundation. We will be immortalized."

Kyle and Josh exchanged a look. Yuri was right. They had been talking about making a statement since high school, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so.

"We're still in," Josh said breaking the silence.

"Good. Because we have a lot of planning to do before we get started."

* * *

LOIS Lane pushed her way through the crowd of people that were gathered for an impromptu press conference hosted by Oliver Queen. Not much was known about the press conference, other than it was an announcement on the future of Queen Industries. Lois had asked Chloe if she knew anything about this, but she was just as baffled and surprised as everyone.

"Keep up, Olsen," Lois said, not even looking back to see if her camera guy was still behind her. "We got a headline to report."

There were already reporters from other news affiliations, such as the Gotham Gazette, The Star City Register, The Inquisitor, and the Central City Chronicle, taking pictures and ready to ask Mr. Queen a barrage of questions.

Lois got up to the front in time, just as Oliver stepped up on the platform and headed toward the microphone. Already, Lois could hear the reporters try and get his attention by calling his name and asking questions.

Oliver, who looked every bit the businessman, did his best to settle the crowd. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," he said into the microphone that effectively shut everyone up. "Normally, I wouldn't make an announcement like this in Metropolis, but the expansion of Queen Industries has allowed me to stay in this wonderful city.

"And it is because of Queen Industries growing expansion, that I feel like I cannot do my family's name justice by myself anymore. That is why I am pleased to introduce the newest Vice President of Queen Industries, Tess Mercer."

"Twist," Lois said as she watched Tess come onto the stage, not expecting this to be the announcement Oliver had in mind. Her fellow reporters were just as speechless, but to Lois, it wasn't such a bad move. Tess was more than capable of running a business, and it was good that her years of education would be put back to good use.

"You getting pictures, Jimmy?"

"Yup," Jimmy said as he continued to take pictures.

Oliver continued, "Queen Industries is pleased to have Miss. Mercer join us."

"Thank you, Mr. Queen. I look forward to contributing to this company, this city, and giving back to the community." Tess said.

"Any and all questions can be directed toward my amazing PR team, who have set up tents to address reporters. Thank you all for coming, and we can't wait to show you the future of Queen Industries."

With that, Oliver and Tess exited the platform as reporters shouted questions at them.

"What do you think Lois?" Jimmy asked as he looked at the digital shoots he took on his camera. "A Luthor working for a Queen?"

"Lighten up, Olsen. She isn't that bad."

"Lois Lane? Saying something nice? What kind of alternate universe is this?" Jimmy asked as he followed Lois away from the crowd. "Also, shouldn't you be heading to the press conference?"

"I have other ways to get my inside scoop, Olsen. Keep up, or you'll miss your ride back to the Planet."

* * *

AFTER a long day, Tess decided to head into one of Metropolis's many coffee shops and order herself a vanilla latte. By the time she got her latte, she could feel someone staring at her from behind. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Is this how you repay your brother? After everything I have done for you?" Lex asked, which caused Tess to turn around.

"I take you saw the press conference," Tess said without batting an eyelash as she walked past Lex, who started to follow her.

"I did. Didn't take you and Oliver to be friends."

"We're not," Tess lied. "I needed a job, and got one."

Lex grabbed her arm once she was back on the streets of Metropolis while saying, "Skill sets you wouldn't have if it wasn't for me, _sis._"

Tess looked at Lex's hand that was grasped tightly around her arm before she forcefully shrugged him off.

"Lets make a couple things very clear," Tess began to say. "We are not siblings. Lionel abandoned me because he was too much of a coward to raise me, or you, properly. In all honesty, I think I am better for it. And yes, you did help me. You gave me a chance at a future, instead of being stuck in that trailer park. But that future was yours, not mine. I turned into you, and I _hate_ myself for how easily I did."

"We share the same blood, Lutessa. If you don't think deep down you are like me, and dear old Dad, you are wrong." He kind of laughed before he continued, "One day, you will betray Queen Industries. You will betray your friends—if you find any. And you won't have me to run back to."

Tess had always been afraid that deep down, by blood, being a Luthor would mean she would inherently betray everyone she cared about. Maybe before she had a strong support system she would have, but the thought of betraying Clark, Lois, Chloe, Oliver and The League, well, she would rather take a knife to her gut than do that.

"Someone once told me," Tess began to say, "that it wasn't blood that corrupted people, it was man. You see Lex; you blame all your problems on Lionel. You take no responsibility for your actions. I have taken accountability for my sins. All the terrible things I did in the past—it was because _I_ did them. I choose to be a better, different person and I _love_ it."

Tess didn't bother to wait for Lex's response and started to head in the opposite direction of where he was still standing. What she told Lex was true. When she was stuck in that trailer park home, she had thought that money could buy happiness. When Lex had taken her under his wing, and had control over LuthorCorp, she had thought that was happiness. But she had been wrong. Happiness, for her now, was a Sunday afternoon on the Kent farm with, beers, a barbeque, and all her friends telling stories and laughing over League misadventures. For the first time in her life she realized that family wasn't just about sharing blood, and it was the people that made life worth living, not the objects.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

EVERYTHING was on schedule. The first wave of attacks happened during the mid-morning rush, and just as anticipated, the Blur had shown up to help. For the most part, he was already too late. Most of the Metro-Line had completely de-railed. Some of the carriages that had become loose had fallen on the streets of the Business district, crushing and killing those below. People could be heard screaming and crying below, and Clark tried to do his best to help those who were still alive in the other carriages—especially those carriages that were packed with people and smoke emitting from them.

Sirens from police, fire trucks, and ambulances could be heard in the distance rushing to the scene. Clark remembered writing an article on Metropolis's Metro-Line. On average, 1.1 million people rode the line each day, and he tried to guess how many people were jammed into the 10 carriages right now. He wondered how many lives he could still save.

He was just about finished putting out one of the fires on the carriages that were full of screaming and injured people, when an explosion could be heard in the distance, causing the earth to slightly shake. He steadied the carriages so they wouldn't fall, but he couldn't make out where the screams were coming from. It was all so loud.

He focused his attention on getting the survivors of the Metro-line out as quickly and fast as possible. He didn't know what was going on, but he sure didn't like it. Something didn't feel right to him, and his suspicions were confirmed when, in the distance, a large billowing cloud of smoke and chemicals, from one of the factories, lit up the sky with a large explosion that literally knocked the Metro-Line off the tracks. He was there to catch it in time, and aside from the screams from the people inside the carriages, and those who would have potentially been crushed, Metropolis was awfully silent.

* * *

EVERYONE huddled around the wide-screen television in the Daily Planet, unable to speak as they watched the news. Some reporters didn't even bother looking at the television, opting just to look out the window where the smoke clouds could be seen.

News Report Helicopters and reporters were already on the scene. Not much information was known, other than what at first appeared to be an accident on the Metro-Line, now looked like to be three separate attacks. The Great Metropolis Mall was reduced to rubble, and LexCorp power Plant was completely destroyed.

Lois stared intently at the television screen, knowing Clark was helping those on the Metro-Line. The reporters didn't know how much people were dead, but they were looking into the thousands. This had been the worst attack on Metropolis yet, and for the most part, people didn't know what to do.

* * *

CHLOE stood motionless in the Watchtower. With all her gadgets, super-friends, and technological advances on her side, she couldn't see this coming, and it bothered her.

She looked down at her phone as it started to ring. It was Lois, and she knew she should let her cousin know she was okay.

"Lois," Chloe said once she answered the phone.

"Chloe," There was relief in Lois's voice. "The Blur... He"—

"I know," Chloe said. This happened so fast that Clark didn't have time to check into Watchtower. There also wasn't much other members of the League could do. Some were fast and strong, but only Clark could get close enough to the fires without his skin melting off.

"Have you heard from Ollie? Tess?"

"No," Chloe answered, and she was beginning to worry, especially if they were in the Business District.

"Just…be safe," Lois said, and Chloe returned the feeling.

"I'll keep you updated," Chloe added before she hung up the phone, and was back to looking at the satellite images of all three attacks. She had timed them, and they were all thirty minutes apart.

Chloe didn't know how much time had passed since she stopped talking to Lois, but she was taken out of her daze when the elevator door opened and Tess and Oliver stepped in.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them. "You're okay."

"I texted Lois," Oliver said as he focused his attention on the screens. "We couldn't get a signal where we were."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "The League contacted me, seeing what relief they can add. To be honest, it doesn't look good."

"We tried to help some pedestrians," Tess began to say. "It's really bad out there. I think there was talk about relief being sent in from Gotham and Central City."

"It's just so random. The Metro Line, the Mall…LexCorp power plant…" Oliver trailed off in his thoughts.

"Do you think Lex had something to do with this?" Chloe asked. It was a question that was on all their minds, considering the last attack was on the power plant.

"Well I certainly wouldn't put anything past Lex," Oliver responded. "I think this is something he would do, and make himself look like the victim, and then turn it around to become 'The People's Hero'."

Chloe looked over at Tess who was studying the screens. If anyone knew Lex, it would be her. "What do you think?"

"I would be the last person to defend Lex," Tess began to say. "But this? It feels planned and sloppy at the same time." She was quiet for a moment. "But regardless, he will benefit from this tragedy in one way or another."

* * *

LEX looked out the window of his office at LexCorp. The smoke and debris was still visible from the attacks that left many people dead.

There was a slight knock on his door, as an older, nervous looking gentleman, with a folder in his hands stepped in. "Mr. Luthor?"

Lex turned around to see one of his employees.

"I got the information you wanted." The employee apprehensively made his way over to Lex's desk where he handed the file over.

Lex didn't even bother opening it. "How many people were employed at that power plant?"

"About 20,000."

"And how many people were working today?"

"Anywhere between 10 and 15 thousand."

Lex's eyebrows furrowed. "And the explosion? How much did it take out?"

"We are estimating that 25,000 people may have lost their lives. More if others are exposed to the chemicals."

Lex angrily threw the file on his desk. "I want people working on who is responsible for these attacks, and if I don't have any new information within twelve hours, you will all be fired!"

"Yes Mr. Luthor," The employee said before quickly running out of the office.

Lex placed his hands on his desk, anger boiling over him before, in a fit of rage; he threw everything off of it.

* * *

IT was just after one in the morning when Clark finally returned home to the Kent Farm after containing the mess at both the mall, and LexCorp power plant. Lois was on the couch, waiting up for him, and the second she saw him walk through the front door, he looked beat and tired.

"Clark," Lois said as she got up, noticing his torn clothing. He looked upset.

"I failed, Lois. All those people"—

Lois made her way over to him and put a comforting arm around him as she led him toward the couch.

"You did the best you could," Lois said once they were seated. She touched his face, trying to remove the dried ash and blood off of it.

"Did I really?" Clark asked, but he was looking at his hands as if they were stained with blood he deliberately spilled.

"Clark…the attacks…they, even if you wanted to, you couldn't be in three places at once. You were helping those people on the train."

"I should have been." He turned to Lois before asking her, "What is the point of having all these powers if I can't protect people from attacks like these?"

"Clark, if you—if anyone of us—had known something like this would have happened, we could have stopped this. But you are not God. You can't save everyone."

Clark clenched his fists angrily, and then released them as he brought them up to his face and cried. Lois brought him closer to her, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulders. She too had started to grieve for all the lives lost that day.


End file.
